Lincoln Connection
by FaithinBones
Summary: Pelant's reign of terror began at the Lincoln Monument. It will end abruptly and quietly, forever a mystery. This takes place after "The Corpse on the Canopy" and is AU.


This story idea came from daisesndaffidols. If you don't want to spoil the surprise in this story then wait until after you've read the story to find out what the prompt is. It's located at the end of this story.

This story is AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd just taken the turn on the Lincoln Turnpike into Breezewood, Pennsylvania when he noticed a State Police car following him. Unconcerned, he followed the road into Breezewood and had just driven by the Gateway when the lights on the top of the patrol car came on. Noticing the abandoned gas station up ahead on the right, he pulled in to the parking lot and stared at his review mirror as the State Police car pulled in behind him.

Cursing his luck, he removed his driver's license and proof of car insurance out of his wallet and waited. Checking his side mirror, he noticed two state policemen exit their car and walk up to either side of his car.

Rolling his window down, he kept his hands in sight, his right hand clutching his ID and his left hand held his wallet. One of the policemen, a youngish thirty with dirty blond hair and a mustache to match leaned into the window and ordered, "Ok, Sir, I need you to get out of the car."

Shrugging his shoulders, he opened his door and careful to keep his hands where the policeman could see them, pushed his way out of the car. Closing his car door, he leaned against it and held out his ID.

"You guys must be bored if you're pulling me over at three in the morning. I mean, I was going the speed limit and I used my turn signals."

Not answering, the blond State Trooper motioned to the other Trooper to come around the car. Staring at the license, the blond Trooper asked, "You're Mansur Harb?"

Nodding his head, Mansur replied, "Yes, I'm with the Lebanese Embassy in Washington D.C.; so, if you're planning on giving me a ticket for anything I think I should mention I have diplomatic immunity."

Sighing, the second State Trooper asked, "Is that right? We'd like to see some ID so we can verify that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Mansur opened his wallet and removed his embassy identification. Handing it the blond trooper, Mansur smiled. "Why did you pull me over anyways? What did I do wrong?"

Smiling the second Trooper pointed a Taser at Mansur and fired, "Because we're assholes, asshole."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Mansur felt a little jittery. Trying to move he found that his arms and hands were tied to his sides and his feet and legs were bound together. Unable to move, Mansur called out, "Hey, what the hell is going on. I'm with the Lebanese Embassy. You can't do this to me."

Not hearing anything, Mansur squirmed to see if any of his restraints were loose. Finding them to be tight and very constricting, he stopped moving.

Yelling, Mansur looked around, "Hey, I have diplomatic immunity. I don't know what you're doing; but, you can't treat me like this."

Hearing footsteps approaching, Mansur turned his head and watched the doorway to his left. Soon he saw the blond State Trooper step into the room. Mansur noticing that the blond man was now wearing a Phillies t-shirt, a pair of jeans and cowboy boots, demanded to be released, "This is kidnapping. You can't hold me like this. I'm pretty sure you can't do this to an American citizen let alone an embassy official."

Laughing, the blond man walked over to where Mansur lay, leaned over and patted his cheek. "Man I don't know what happened to your face; but, you sure are a mess."

Shaking his head, Mansur snarled, "Get your hands off of me. You have no right to do what you're doing."

Smiling, Blondie stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "No shit, Sherlock. Are you thirsty? I'm only going to ask you that once and then I'm leaving."

Glaring at Blondie, Mansur growled, "Yes, I'm thirsty. Untie me and let me drink some water."

Shaking his head, Blondie walked over to a table and retrieved a bottle of water. "Nope, we have strict orders to keep you tied up."

Walking back over to where Mansur was lying, Blondie knelt down and placed the opened water bottle next to Mansur's mouth. The water rushing to his mouth, Mansur did his best to drink. A lot of the water spilled on his face and shirt; but, he did manage to drink his fill.

Once his hostage seemed to be sated, Blondie stood up. "I'll be back in awhile, maybe."

Watching Blondie walk away, Mansur cried out, "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you? Why?"

Ignoring his hostage, Blondie walked through the doorway. Weeping, Mansur, whispered, "Why?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mansur had been sleeping when he felt a hand patting his face. Opening his eyes, Mansur beheld a familiar face, "I don't understand."

Smiling, the older man, looked at his hostage and then frowned, "You went after the wrong people, son. It was bad enough that you went after Dr. Brennan and her partner; but, then you went after my kin. That mistake is going to cost you son."

Shaking his head, Mansur cried out, "I am Mansur Harb. I'm a citizen of Lebanon and I have diplomatic immunity. I demand that you release me at once."

Standing, the older man guffawed and placed his hands on his slim hips, "Bullshit. I know exactly who you are and you ain't no Lebanese citizen" .

Turning, the older gentleman walked towards the doorway and then stopped. Staring at Mansur, he shook his head, "You're a dangerous man, son, too dangerous to live. I have to protect what's mine. I want you to understand that this is personal, very personal. I can't let you threaten my family any more. No more." Sighing, he turned and walked out of the room.

Mansur, desperate, called out, "Please, who are you talking about? What did I do? You have me mixed up with someone else. I'm not who you think I am. Let me go and I won't tell anyone what you did. . . . Please, let me go. . . . . Please?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at the newly dug grave, the older man turned towards Blondie and remarked, "This sure is a pretty place. I've never been in Buchannan State Park before."

Smiling, Blondie replied, "Yeah, my mother's folk live in Fulton County and I come up here once a year to hunt. This section of the park is pretty remote. No one really comes up here too much. I'll fix it so no one will ever know this is here. I have a cherry tree that I'm going to plant right over it. I dug the hole deep enough and once the tree is in, no one will ever know that Mansur is there."

Shaking his head, Billy replied, "Mansur my ass. Repellant Pelant is gone and he won't be missed."

Nodding his head, Blondie replied, "Yeah, that boy learned the hard way you don't screw with a man from Texas."

Smirking, Billy added, "Least wise, a Texan's family."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Denny's in Breezewood, Billy was sipping his cup of coffee when his phone rang. "Yeah"

Talking quietly, Max asked, "So, did my boys deliver what you wanted?"

Standing, Billy threw a ten on the table and walked out of the Diner. Walking out to his truck, Billy finally answered, "They took their time."

Smiling, Max replied, "It's not like they could walk into Wal-mart and pick it up off of the shelf. They had to shop around until they found what you wanted. They tell me they found it on the Lincoln Highway."

Staring at that Sheetz across the street, Billy responded, "Yeah."

Amused at Billy's reticence, Max continued, "My boys tell me they planted a cherry tree near the Lincoln Highway."

Shrugging his shoulders, Billy turned and opened the driver's side door of his truck, "Your boys say a lot of things."

Laughing, Max exclaimed, "Hell, Billy only to me. . . . Don't you love the irony of the whole thing?"

Puzzled, Billy asked, "What do you mean?"

Staring at his granddaughter playing in the sand box in his daughter's back yard, Max explained, "This whole thing started with words written in blood on Lincoln's Statue and ended with a Heart cherry tree being planted near the Lincoln Highway. It's ironic."

Shaking his head, Billy responded, "Hell, man, this was just sad."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Daisesndaffidols prompt: The FBI should hire Max to take down Pelant . . . Pelant would never see Max coming!

Ok, this story isn't really what you asked for; but, it's what my muse wrote. I hope you liked it anyways.

I really would appreciate reviews. What did you think of my little story?


End file.
